From Dreams of Calamity
by Antique Heart
Summary: That night at the graveyard during Voldemort's resurrection something awoke within Harry Potter. While the power was wanted, the memories of a certain silver-haired SOLDIER was not. As others around him are awakening to lives long forgotten Harry Potter finds himself in the middle of an even grander war. Just his bloody luck. HP/FFVII/KH Crossover. ON HIATUS!


**A/N: Hello! I'm Antique Heart! And welcome to my first fanfiction as well as first crossover! This is a Harry Potter x Final Fantasy VII cross fiction if you couldn't tell and is centered around the idea of Harry being the reincarnation of Sephiroth as well as others being reincarnated from the same game. This fic was born from the inspirational _Lord Shinta_ and _AyumiFallassion_ as well as _Acolyte of the Blood Red Moon_ for creating this challenge – who I give much credit and thanks to for this idea! I hope you all enjoy! Please don't forget to Read and Review! Let's get this party started shall we?**

* * *

 **Story: That night at the graveyard during Voldemort's Resurrection something awoke within Harry Potter. While the power was wanted, the memories of a certain silver-haired SOLDIER was not. As others around him are awakening to lives long forgotten Harry Potter finds himself at the epicenter of a even grander scaled war. Just his bloody luck. HP/FF/KH/Multi Game Crossover.**

* * *

" **From Dreams of Calamity"**

 **~ Act 1 ~**

" **Surge"**

* * *

" **Kill the spare!"**

Bound to the face of a decrepit tombstone Harry Potter could only scream as the green light of the killing curse flashed throughout the dark, dreary, night-fallen graveyard towards his fellow Hogwarts Champion – Cedric Diggory. As the Boy-Who-Lived yelled in horror watching as the jet of killing light sped towards the frozen Hufflepuff something snapped within him and time seemed to slow to a mere crawl.

Suddenly everything became startlingly crystal clear – he could now see every little detail within his sight. From the cracks in the earth to the bugs scurrying away in the farther reaches of the graveyard and most importantly the expression of pure terror on Cedric's face at the sight of the killing curse speeding towards him.

Yet, Harry still screamed as unknowingly, acidic green energy burst from his body enveloping him like an evil burning fire as his mind was set on one objective. **"Save him."** Harry was unaware that all of this had happened within mere milliseconds from the time he let out a scream to the time the spell escaped the Death Eater's wand.

Despite his nerves and emotions going haywire Harry's mind was surprisingly calm – cold – and focused. _**"M. Barrier."**_ Completely oblivious to the words that suddenly slipped out of his chapped lips, everyone watched in shock as a strange blue barrier bloomed around Cedric completely absorbing the spell.

The spell that was said to be unblockable.

The spell that had claimed so many lives – including Harry's parents.

The spell that was now for the first time in recorded history – blocked by a strange translucent sphere of magic.

No one could understand what had happened leaving the area devoid of sound save for the heavy breathing of one Harry James Potter.

Despite feeling like he had run a marathon while being stabbed by several red hot ironcast pokers – the young savior still found the energy to move and speak. "Cedric! Hurry! Take the cup and get away from here!" The gryffindor hollered in the still night as both Voldemort and his followers attempted to restart their brains at what they had witnessed.

Cedric who had been slowly over time pulling out of his shock found himself able to breathe once more as he scrambled up onto his feet his wand held so firmly in his hands that his knuckles had turned white from the lack of blood. He was scared – no terrified of what was happening but his fear would not let him abandon a fellow Hogwarts student, especially one who was younger than him – tournament be damned!

"Harry! I won't leave you here to die!" He yelled out as the young hero's voice rang out with a sudden coldness that sent an unwanted chill throughout everyone who managed to hear it. **"That is an order, Cedric Diggory!"** Barked out the green eyed youth as a feeling of familiarity slammed into the two fellow Hogwarts champions. Cedric, who before was shaking in his dragon hide boots in the face of death had suddenly become eerily resolute and stalwart – like an unbreakable pillar of strength.

And for the a moment, Harry could of sworn he saw a glimmer of bright sky blue in the boy's normally muddy brown eyes... "Understood sir!" He responded as he turned to run for the cup only to yell out something that surprised Harry greatly. "You better come back alive Harry, Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without you!"

At those words Cedric darted off with a burst of speed that he never knew he had shocking everyone greatly, but not enough for Voldemort and his followers not to snap back to reality. **"GET HIM YOU FOOLS! KILL HIM!"** The Dark Lord screamed as his Death Eaters attempted to throw curse after curse at the fleeing Hufflepuff but to no avail. And as Cedric grasped the Tri-Wizard Cup in his hands he gave the bound boy a confident smile as he mouthed the words _"Good luck_ " before disappearing alongside the trophy.

* * *

Silence reigned throughout the graveyard before it was broken by the amused laughter of Voldemort as well as the chuckles of his minions. "Well, well... what an interesting turn of events." He hissed mockingly at the still tombstone bound teen his head down with the bangs of his jet black hair shadowing his eyes. "It seems the boy-who-lived was abandoned by a fellow _friend_... All for a pathetic scrap of metal."

More laughter was heard behind the masks of the assembled lackeys. "And now, with your death the only _**memory**_ of you that will remain in this world is the one where _Harry Potter was_ _ **left to die**_." The laughter got louder only for it to quiet as a smooth, silky, chuckle escaped Harry's lips. Titling his head in an almost feline manner a chilling smirk laid on his lips as gasps were heard with the revealing of Harry Potter's eyes.

The normally emerald green irises, always said to look like his mother – Lily Evans, now took a different shade all together. One that belonged to a different 'mother' from a life long forgotten. Staring at Voldemort and his Death Eaters were not the dark emerald eyes of Lily Evans Potter, but instead were now an acidic green with vertical black slits for pupils almost snake like in design.

The boy's mirthful chuckle ended as he forced his previously tired body up the bonds that once held him suspiciously undone and burned at the frays. The wind blew throughout the cold night within Little Hangleton as it tossed around Harry's already messy hair where the presence of a strand of oddly colored silver hair had suddenly appeared at the area around his bangs which circled his infamous scar.

Tall and proud an explainable feeling of inner and outer strength filled the boy-who-refused-to-die with a determination he never felt before in his short yet eventful life. Harry's surprisingly smooth voice spoke with an amusing yet mocking tone which only infuriated the newly resurrected Dark Lord as his pesky arch nemesis spoke.

"Oh? Haven't you've heard Voldemort? _**I will never be a memory**_."

A feeling of the same surge of power Harry had felt before built up within him directing towards his right hand as he felt a familiar rush as a flash of silver light formed within his hand before dissipating with a long, thin, sword held in his grasp in it's place. The sword seemed to sing with power as his gathered enemies were- for the second time that night – shocked out of their wits.

A calamity had come to Earth once more in the form of a another "hero". But the question still remained... Would this calamity bring an age of mindless disaster? Or bring forth a warming wave of rebirth?

One thing that was certain was that a change was coming – and the name of that change was Harry James Potter – First Class SOLDIER. . . _'Wait... what the bloody hell am I saying?!'_


End file.
